We were on a break
by Eloquent Doll
Summary: Tina and Mike are fighting again and it's Artie to the rescue. Slightly AU


The harsh trill of the alarm clock filled the dark room and a loud groan came from under the plush black blanket. Tina was many things but morning person was probably the last thing someone would say. Her and Mike were on another of their breaks and there was no way she was going to school today so everyone could laugh at her. Mike was one of the more popular kids at their high school where Tina and their other friend Artie were riding his coat tails. They'd grown up as the closest friends and nothing could tear them apart. Even when Tina and Mike had started dating, they made sure that Artie never felt like a third wheel and always included him in everything. The only problem was that sometimes the two Asians were stubborn in a fight and they needed their space. Which brings us to today.

She immediately reached for her phone and dialed the familiar number. After a few rings, she smiled at the groggy voice on the other end. "Wake up. You and I are skipping today." There was a quiet on the other end and a shuffling, him reaching for his glasses. "You and Mike are fighting still?" Tina sat up and threw the blanket off of her legs, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Artie, get your ass out of bed and come to my place. I'll have pancakes ready and then you and I are going to do nothing all day, got it?" She waited for his soft agreement before ending the call and walking over to her dresser. Her style was always the talk of the town but not exactly in the best way. She tended to wear mostly black and fishnets and more gothic clothing than your average teen. The best part about her two friends was that they supported each other and didn't care how they dressed or acted.

After dressing in her short black sofees with a purple tank top with her hair pulled up into a high pony tail. Artie wouldn't mind seeing her in almost nothing because he'd seen her in far less before. She started moving around the kitchen, making Artie his favorite chocolate chip pancakes and setting the plates along the bar. Ever since her parents left her the apartment Tina had been living alone but the boys often made it a point to stay over and keep her company. Soon there was a knock on her door to which she called him in. Sure in Detroit this was probably dangerous but Tina was very capable of taking care of herself. Artie walked in and she ran over to him, jumping into his arms. The boys knew to expect this from her as she tended to be very physical. "Thank you." She breathed out into his shoulder. He had always been her comfort. The one to make her feel better when she cried or fought with Mike or her parents. Artie walked them over to the bar and groaned as he saw the spread. "If you weren't dating Mike you know I'd marry you for your cooking, right?" Tina laughed and slid from his arms, moving across the kitchen to make their plates. "First of all, I'm not dating Mike today. Second, after you enjoy my cooking I'm going to beat you for only wanting to marry me for food. I'm worth much more than that you ass."

Thankfully they made it through breakfast without further incident, other than the grape launched at Artie's head when he mentioned something about having tasted better. As soon as they were finished cleaning up the plates, they cuddled up on the couch with the remote firmly in Tina's hand. "Artie... Do you think maybe I'm not meant to be with Mike? I mean we fight all the time and everyone always thinks we're related when we go out on dates..." She picked at the hem of her shirt while trying to avoid his eyes. Tina was strong. It was next to impossible for her to open up to anyone who wasn't Artie. His strong arms circled her waist and pulled her on top of his lap. She looked down into his eyes, needing the words that she would only believe from his mouth. "Tee, you have all your life to figure that out. You know I always tell you to live for now. I mean look at me. I had that surgery that no one thought would ever work and here I am two years later, throwing you over my shoulder. I think you're going to be fine whether you marry Mike, me, or some guy down the street... So long as I approve of him first." He raised an eyebrow at her as if asking her to test him on his proclamation.

A laugh pushed past her lips and her arms wrapped around his neck, burying her face into the crook of his neck. After a few minutes of laughter between the two, Tina took a deep breath and leaned back enough to look into his eyes. "Thanks again. You always know how to talk until I feel better." Before either of them could talk any more, Tina leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. It wasn't the first time, by far but it felt different this time. Her knees moved to either side of his waist while her fingers threaded in his light brown hair. There was an urgency behind this embrace that made her need more. Tina could feel Artie's arms tighten around her waist, bringing their bodies flush to each other. To test the waters, she rolled her hips down into his. She gave a sharp intake of breath as she felt him harden under her. They were familiar with each other's reactions but it never ceased to amaze her how quickly he reacted to her body. "Wait." He pulled back and pressed his forehead to hers with his eyes screwed shut in concentration. "We can't do this Tee. You and Mike will be together again in a few days and I don't need him beating the shit out of me for going at it on your couch."

Tina felt a small smile tug at the corner of her lips, knowing he was right. "How are you always right? No matter the stupid situation." They both laughed and she slid from his lap, laying across the couch with her legs in his lap. "I love you, you know that? You're like my Jimeny Cricket." He moved her legs from his lap and laid down beside her, moving his arm around her waist and holding her from behind. "You're my best girl, Tee. I gotta keep you in line." Instead of answering, Tina just closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling and warmth of Artie holding her. She knew that her and Mike would be together again in a few days but Artie was right. No matter who she ended up with, happiness was the goal.


End file.
